I Will Never Leave Your Side
by IronGiant9000
Summary: These two teamed up together will have revenge on the two people that made them suffer and deformed like they are today, but they will find each other likeable with each other and will find two emotions to entertwine the two, Love and Lust.
1. There's always room for revenge

**This is a Mortal Kombat love story between my favorite two characters Scorpion and Mileena this will be with lots of violence, swearing and maybe a few lemons for kicks, this is a rated M story, and this is my first story so please HIT ME UP WITH SOME GOOD REVIEWS PEOPLE.**

**P.S: this will be taking place in MK9 the newest installment in this game series so just throwing that out there,and I don't own any characters in MK it all belongs to Netherrealm studios and Ed Boon, with all that out-of-the-way enjoy the first chapter of this series.**

Chapter 1 : The lonely flaming specter Scorpion

**(Scorpion POV)**

Many years ago I lost my family and clan to that son of a bitch lin kuei cryomancer, Sub-Zero.

He broken me down and assassinated me, and killed all I had, my clan , my wife, and my son and I can never have that back ever again, so this what I planned against asshole Sub-Zero, and as well as my goals to make him suffer.

I will make him suffer the same fate as me, a wraith in the netherrealm, kill the lin kuei clan of assassins, and rip apart his brother Kuai Liang, lets just say that 1 of my 3 goals has been completed, I sent Bi-Han straight to Hell burned him to a fucking burning body and took his skull as my prize , but when I'm done with my conquest of revenge I must find one more thing before I rest peacefully and which in fact that will never come to be, but it will fill me with happiness one day eventually I need to find one thing.

A mate that can fight with me till the end, and will never leave my side or betray me, or even die while I'm fighting with someone else on the battlefield of the Mortal Kombat tournament , just someone to love for who I am, and doesn't judge me for who or what I am.

A lonely flaming specter.

"Scorpion" Quan chi voice echoed in the netherrealm, I heard the voice and stood up from my meditating position and looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"What is the problem" I said with an annoyed tone, sometimes I never like Quan Chi and always felt like slicing his stomach open when ever he sends me to do his dirty work.

"The next Mortal Kombat tournament is about to begin, and it's in outworld this time" with a serious tone.

"What?, I thought we couldn't hold another tournament until the next 500 years" I said with surprise.

"The old fool Shang Tsung thought of a rule change before getting executed by the emperors command" Quan chi said with a hint of happiness

"Is that so" I said with curiosity, so that old dumbass man Shang Tsung got himself out of execution that lucky son of a bitch.

"Are you ready to get revenge for your family and clan again Scorpion" Quan Chi said with a wicked smile on his smug face.

"YES I WILL ALWAYS BE READY TO BURN SUB-ZERO TO A FUCKING CRISP SO LONG AS I SHALL FEEL PAIN AND SUFFERING!" I said with extreme anger, and I griped my sword so hard it had fire on the blades, never more I wanted Sub-Zero's head even though I killed Bi-Han it wasn't enough to make me satisfied with my sensational bloodlust to murder one Sub-Zero, In fact every single person who takes on the name Sub-Zero I want to send them to Hell with me and set them on fire like that motherfucker Bi-Han.

"Well then let us leave to the emperor's side in outworld" he said with happiness and excitement.

Then I teleported myself to the throne room of Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi came out of the green portal waiting for the emperor to speak the word of the fighting to begin.

**So that was the first chapter of the fic and things will thicken with the scorpion and mileena love story in later chapters, maybe just maybe**** they will meet each other in a chapter or two in the fic just stick around and stay tuned to the writer, other than that have a good day.**


	2. The Rescue & Lin Kuei Invade

**Now the Second Mortal Kombat Tournament begins, and there will be some changes to the MK9 Alternate Timeline later, any who back to the MORTAL KOMBAT! story where Raiden and the other earthrealm defenders try to save the blond princess Sonya Blade from imprisonment,and we get to everybody's favorite Enenra Smoke and some of his chapter.**

**P.S:Give some reviews**

**Anyways we will know all of this and more in this chapter NOW!**

Chapter 2: The Rescue & Lin Kuei invading

**(NOBODY POV)**

"Alright where is that last motherfucking cryomancer, Sub-Zero I will bathe in his blood!" Scorpion said with rage, but all Scorpion found was a few Tarkatans along with their general Baraka, Goro along with Sheeva, Shang Tsung,his personal assassins Kitana and Jade, and the emperor Shao Kahn in his rightful throne.

"Ah I see someone's ready for this tournament, at least in this realm" Shao Kahn said with a small smirk, then Goro proceeded to give Shao Kahn the Ying-Yang tablet that symbolizes the Shokan clan.

"YOU WAIST MY TIME TO TRANSPORT TO THIS USELESS FUCKING LOCATION QUAN CHI, SUMMON ME WHEN THAT PUSSY ASS BITCH SUB-ZERO ARRIVES TO MEET HIS FATE OF DEATH BY THE HANDS OF ME!" Scorpion said angrily, apparently he was agitated, and furious that Sub-Zero was not at this exact room so he could slice him in half.

_This pointless, if Sub-Zero is not hear yet I don't have time to wait around here for that asshole" _Scorpion thought with some consideration,"Quan Chi!" Scorpion said loudly.

"What is the problem" Quan Chi said uneasily apparently he saw Scorpion, and he looked annoyed because there was no sign of Sub-Zero now, and was ready to crush his skull along with his Lin Kuei clan of assassins.

"You waste my time to see Shao Kahn, fuck this I'm leaving, summon me if Sub-Zero dares to show his face around here in this god forsaken tournament" said with aggravation, then transported back to the netherrealm without another word.

"My apologies emperor I will retrieve Scorpion as soon as possible" and without warning Quan Chi made a green portal in the throne room and ran after scorpion to catch up to him, but when he looked in the netherrealm he wasn't there he was gone.

"Whatever, we don't need them yet, and I have bigger problems and objectives to worry about, I will just let Scorpion go on his endless vendetta of revenge against those Lin Kuei scum " Shao Kahn said with a disappointing look on his face he was bored waiting for the earthrealm representatives to show up into his realm he just wanted earthrealm to be his and absorbed.

* * *

Finally Raiden and the earthrealm warriors have shown up without being detected and were determined to free Sonya from imprisonment.

"I assume that's the big man himself" Jax said

"The wrestler guy with cow skull on his head, and why aren't the Kung Fu twins here helping us?" Johnny commented.

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin masters, and I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn" Raiden said curiously

"She better not have scratch on her" Jax said, Raiden could tell he was upset that Sonya was captured, and with that he walked towards Shao Kahn hoping to find out where Sonya was kept.

"WAIT THIS IS A TOURNAMENT" Raiden quickly said before being drowned out by Shang Tsung's chatter.

"Ah it seems that the earthrealm delegation has arrived, and it seems we have are first volunteer for first kombat" Shang Tsung said.

" What" Jax said he looked very confused.

"THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN" Shao Khan shouted, and the Tarkatans cheered for death was sure to follow.

" Jackson Briggs you will face Baraka" Shang Tsung said, and the Tarkatans soldiers cheered for joy when they heard their leader being called out to fight, and with that Baraka unsheathed his blades out of his arms just wanting blood to be shed on his blades.

They both got ready into their fighting positions and before they could fight there was some smack talk coming from Jax.

"Damn you ugly" Jax said ready into fighting position.

" My blades will find your heart" Baraka said getting into fighting position.

"FIGHT!" the announcer said

First Baraka scraped his blades together to hit Jax with a Spark ball, then Jax didn't waste any time attacking Baraka with his middle range ground pound attack, then Baraka got hurled up by the ground pound and Jax caught Baraka with his air gotcha grab and cracked spine, with that Baraka was on the floor hurt then finally getting back up from the assault.

"You will pay for your attack on me" Baraka shouted, when he said that he used his blade charge and impaled Jax then he used his balde spin and sent Jax flying across the room, but Jax was strong, resilient, and tough " Gonna take more than that to kill me, and as you said you're gonna feel more pain than me once I'm done with you" Jax said.

just as he said that Baraka did another blade charge and few punches and kicks, but had no effect Jax blocked and dodged all the attacks, then when Baraka was vulnerable Jax threw an energy wave at Baraka when he was stunned Jax showed no mercy he used his dash punch to knock him to the ground ,and didn't let Baraka counterattack when he finished him off with his Briggs Bash X-Ray move to crack Baraka pelvis with his knee and use his arms and shoulders to crack his back, by the time he was done Baraka could no longer continue to fight.

" Jax wins" the announcer said.

* * *

When he won Jax said to Baraka "you shouldn't be running with those."

When the fight was over Jax questioned the Sorcerer to where Sonya's whereabouts are "where's Sonya."

"Tell me Major Briggs, do you and she do anything else than rescue one another" Shang Tsung said jokingly. "Your next opponent will be" Shang Tsung said before being rudely interrupted by Reptile when he whispered something in his ear. "What it is?" Shang Tsung said annoyingly to Reptile, apparently Reptile had some important information that was told to Shang Tsung secretly that was important to him.

"Excellent, it seems I have a pressing matter to attend to, with the emperor's permission we will reconvene later" Shang Tsung said, and Shao Kahn allowed this motion and released the sorcerer, once he was gone everyone departed out of the throne room except for Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage.

"What was that all about, I think we should follow them"Jax said.

Then Raiden's head felt weird and suddenly saw a flash of electricity with Sonya shackled up to two pillars in the Coliseum of Outworld.

"You okay" Jax said curiously.

"Sonya Blade she is to be executed, my powers are compromised here in Outworld but able to transport us near enough to her" Raiden said and teleported the three to the armory where Johnny made a smartass remark since Raiden didn't transport them near Sonya's location.

"Maybe you can try for even nearer next time, where are we anyways?" Cage said.

"I will inform you the instant I know" Raiden said.

Jax who was getting impatient sighing and getting angry at his tracking not working and locking on to Sonya's location finally spoke to say "Uhh, I wished this damn tracking device worked in here" Jax said.

"This just like my movie "Time Smashers" we were going aro-" Johnny said, but then Jax interrupted.

"Give it a rest will ya!, making my ears hurt" Jax said to Johnny with some aggravation.

Cage paused for second before he said to Jax "So what's the deal with you and Sonya?, she's smoking hot" Johnny added on to his question.

"It's not like that I'm her C.O" Jax said.

"Honey like that under my command oh I'd" Cage said, before Jax interrupted him again.

"You'll want to stop talking right now" Jax said he was getting annoyed one more comment out of Cage, and he was ready to beat the shit out of him to teach him a lesson.

Then Cage piped up and talked one more time and said "But if it's not like that, then you won't if I" Cage didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Jax interrupted him the for last time and was ready to knock some head's.

"THAT'S IT!, Time somebody shut you the hell up!" Jax said putting his fists up.

"FIGHT!" the announcer said.

Before Johnny was ready to fight Jax, the Special Forces Major was on him like fucking white on rice throwing Sonicbooms, Dash punches, and Ground pounds till the cows come home and, Johnny didn't block any of them he was too slow to keep up with Jax speed taking a asswhooping.

Finally Johnny blocked and dodged some of his attacks after learning of Jax's fury, then when Jax let his guard down Johnny quickly did a Shadow Kick to knock down the Major, then when Jax was getting up Johnny wasn't done he threw two Force Ball's, that stunned the Major.

Then Jax charged at him with another Dash Punch, but Cage expected this attack and did the splits, when Jax was about to punch him Johnny punched him in the nuts.

After Jax felt that he felt pain beyond belief, and yelled as well as to cover up his nuts, when Cage saw him like that he laughed at Jax because the way he looked but then he heard Jax say.

"Your done you asshole" Jax said, after he said that Johnny tried for another Shadow Kick, but it was useless Jax blocked the attack and used his enhanced Gotcha Grab to punch Cage in the face multiple times, then when the movie star got up Jax ran at him, and used his elbow slam to knock Johnny to his face.

Just as Johnny got up one more time before Jax said "Hey douche" Johnny turned around and was met with Jax's fist "Taste that bitch" Jax said and spit was coming out of Johnny's mouth before falling on the floor and blacking out.

"Jax wins" the announcer said

"How'd you like that mister A list" Jax taunted.

Then Raiden was angry that Jax beat up Johnny over a retarded argument "ENOUGH!" Raiden said with his voice echoing through the armory

"Jackson Briggs you will restrain yourself" Raiden said.

"Yeah well I" Jax managed to utter before Raiden silenced him by putting his hand and warning him of someone approaching there location.

"Someone approaches" Raiden said.

"Good maybe somebody else needs their ass whooped" Jax said, just then the movie star woke up and got up off the floor to stretch himself out from that fight from Jax.

It was the green bodyguard of Kitana that made her appearance clear to the three men.

"Looking for something?" Jax said questioning her.

" The armory is restricted, you will leave now!" Jade said, then getting into her fighting position.

"Gonna have to ask nicer than that" Jax said, getting into his fighting position.

"FIGHT" announcer said.

Jade wasted no time in attacking she used her bo staff to hit, swing, and trip the major, but Jax dodged and blocked and counterattacked with a sonic boom that stunned and dazed Jade for a few seconds before she was back in the fight, then when Jax threw another sonic boom and a green aura surronded her figure and the sonic boom fazed through her.

"What the hell?" Jax said, confusingly because his sonic boom didn't hit the Edenian.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, and believe me once I say this it's not easy fooling me once" Jade said with pride in her voice.

Then when she was finished talking she did her shadow kick to send Jax flying across the room, after that got really angry and using his ground pound to knock her in the air, but she jumped out of the way and used her bojutsu staff to grab him and throw him across to the other side.

By that time Jax had enough of being thrown around and charged at Jade, then the Edenian throw her Razor-rang and Jax bearly dodged it, little did he know that the Razor-Rang came back and scratched his face which made Jax more aggravated than ever.

Finally Jax started to punch, sweep, and uppercut the bodyguard in the legs, stomach, and head until she was unable to continue the fight, then Jade started to get tired and weary in the fight she had her bo staff over her head and ready to smash Jax, but the major blocked that attack and grabed her and contiunely punched her in the face until she blacked out and stopped fighting, the final punch sent her flying across the room and on the floor out cold and unable to continue.

"Jax wins" the announcer said.

"Wrong place, wrong time lady."Jax said angrily.

When Johnny knew it was over he walked over to where Jax was standing and said "Feel better?"

"Uh listen Cage I" Jax tried to aplogize but Johnny just cut him off

"Don't worry about it,guess we know where we are now thanks to her" Johnny siad.

"Yes and where we must go" Raiden said while walking out of the armory.

Jax followed Raiden and said "Let's do it."

While Johnny was trying to speak out to think of a plan but was silenced by Jax

"Come on Cage!" Jax yelled far away

* * *

The smell of the acid pool was burning Sonya's nose by just looking at the pool, and it didn't help either that there were five Shokan warrior were wearing blindfolds and had lava spots on their body.

Sonya was disguested at the sight of their presence and them playing a game with dice and wish she was out of this acid pool hell, but with Sheeva guarding her and wrapped up in chains there was no way to escape or fight back.

"Uhh, what's with you Shokan and underground ceasepools" Sonya said with a disgusted look plastered on her face.

Sheeva just looked her with an angry look on her face and replied "If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting escape,we wouldn't be here in this sewer" she said without remorse.

Then Raiden, Jax, and Johnny saw Sonya trapped in chains with the Shokan warriors guarding her, then Johnny did something really stupid to give away their position.

"SONYA!" he shouted when he did that Sheeva and the guards saw the Earthrealm warriors.

"Guards, stop them!" Sheeva shouted, then they all got up with their staffs ready to fight.

"So much for the surprise attack" Jax said, after he said that the gate for the exit shut on them to keep them from escaping.

Then Jax dashes at the first Shokan warrior with the sliver helmet with Raiden and Cage backing him up for assistance the Shokan warrior swings his staff to knock Jax off-balance into the acid pool, but it was futile and backfired Jax blocked the first hit dodged the second, and then when he swinged it the third time Jax expected the move so he grabed the staff and hit the Shokan straight into the acid pool where he was nothing but a pool of blood in the bubbling acid.

After Jax was done he threw down the staff, and with all his power jumped over the other four Shokan leaving Johnny and Raiden to finish them off so Jax could free Sonya.

"She is the emperor property human" Sheeva said, furiously getting into her fighting stance.

"She's nobody's property" Jax explained.

"FIGHT!" The announcer said.

Sheeva wasted no time to attack Jax by trying to jump on him multiple times when she leaped in the air and jumped and crushed Jax with her weight, then when Jax got back up and started to hammer the crap out of Sheeva with his dash punches the speed was so fast the Shokan couldn't jump, block, or move out-of-the-way.

Then Sheeva started get close to Jax and grabed him, and Jax trying to get out of her grasp but Sheeva started to beat the living shit out with her other two hands that are free, then she threw Jax down and before she knew it, he was back up never giving up to free Sonya then when she threw a fireball, but Jax threw a sonic boom that canceled both there projectiles then when Jax was going for a jump kick Sheeva caught him in mid-air threw him to the ground and stepped on his back.

When that was over Jax still got up from the massive beating that Sheeva gave him.

"How is this possible that you are still fighting" Sheeva said panting and exhausted.

"I never give up on my friends, especially Sonya" Jax said.

When he said that Jax ground pounded the ground area where Sheeva was and she was too tired to dodge the attack and she flipped to where Jax had the opportunity to use his X-ray move to crack Sheeva's ribs and hip bones, and tossed her up to crack her back and spine bones, then when Jax was done with her he threw her down and Sheeva was trying to get up but Jax used his elbow to smash Sheeva's head to the ground and the Shokan was knocked out cold.

"Jax Wins" the announcer said.

"I guess extra arms don't make a difference" Jax said, and when he said that all the other Shokan warriors were knocked out by Johnny and Raiden.

He made his way toward Sonya and got a knife out to free her from the rope

"You sure have a way with women" Sonya said sarcastically when she said that Jax pulled her towards him to get her not to hover over the acid.

"You know me, I'm a class act" Jax said getting his knife to cut her loose.

"Thanks, what took you so long" Sonya said.

"He was too busy hitting me in the face" Cage said

She sighed she knew it was typical for men to get into a fight, then she heard a noise from her wristwatch tracking device.

"That's weird? I got two sets of readings, heavy tech signals from" Sonya said she was about finish her sentence until Raiden cut her off.

"Technology, then they can not be of Outworld, we need to confront the source of each signal we might discover whose victory I must ensure" Raiden said.

"Wait? what about us what are we chopped liver" Johnny said.

Raiden had an idea after that comment "What?" Johnny said because Raiden was just staring at him.

"You are right Johnny Cage, you will stay close to me" Raiden told the actor.

"Great, I-" Cage managed to utter before he was interrupted by the thunder-god.

"Close as a shadow, and twice as silent" Raiden finished.

"Sonya!, your with me keeping my eye on you, Raiden looks like you'll need to teleport yourself 30 clicks that way" Jax said while showing Raiden the position of the tech signal.

* * *

Two people in ninja gear where in the wastelands with thousands of dead decaying soldiers probably just causalities of war in Outworld and no one cleared out the bodies, but the two ninjas were talking to each other one in gray and smoke is coming from his body, and the other ninja was blue and had cold winds coming from his hands.

"We should stay together Tundra assuming your brother's identity will draw attention not all of it welcome" the gray one said.

"You are right Smoke, but assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him" Tundra said.

"Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero" Smoke said.

With Sub-Zero looking at the location and with him and Smoke here in Outworld he decided.

"We should separate are fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once are absense is discovered" Sub-Zero said.

"If only they would of been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise, we will find Shang Tsung he will tell us all he knows" Smoke said.

"If he killed Bi-Han he will die" Sub-Zero said.

Then they got into their traditional Lin Kuei pose getting ready to bow to each other

"Be stealthful as the night" Sub-Zero said as he bowed to him.

"And deadly as the dawn" Smoke finished while bowing to Sub-Zero.

After he said that Sub-Zero departed towards the other direction leaving Smoke there alone in the wastelands, but not for long.

"_I hope nobody harms my best friend and comrade he and I have been through so much together, and surely hope that those damn cyborgs don't capture him and take his soul_" Smoke thought while looking at his friend while he was walking away, but his thought was interrupted by a loud female voice.

" The empreor was wise sending me here, the Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm " The voice said, Smoke turned around and saw a women wearing blue colored bustier laced together with a thong, but Smoke didn't really noticed it or neither cared about her apperance, and also had a veil on her face.

"Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business" Smoke said jokingly insulting her deeply.

That got her angry and getting ready to fight him to shut him up for disrespecting her "I am Kitana!, Princess of Outworld, and deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!" she yelled getting ready into her fighting position.

Then Smoke jokingly got into his fighting position he thought "T_his was going to be an easy fight,__ but still I have to keep my guard up for any sneaky tricks this bitch might pull on me for thinking this is an easy fight"_Smoke thought while the fight was about to begin.

**Well that ends it for this chapter please review and tell me what or any errors that I might have writing this piece, and sorry it was so long I had to put a lot to get the story going and I thought putting in some of the timeline was a good idea, but this and maybe four or five chapters will be this long so yeah sorry it was so long.**

**Anyways next chapter we will see what Scorpion is doing and what special mission Quan Chi's gonna make him do for Shang Tsung, and we will see what will happen to the two Lin Kuei assassins Smoke and Sub-Zero, the meeting of Scorpion and Mileena is almost here guys I hope your excited, anyways I will see you next chapter have a good day.**


End file.
